Love Or Hate
by hellocraz
Summary: It has demons
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys This is another story... with Demons and other monsters... so yeah... Before I get started on this story... the summary might not be what I wrote in... I sometimes changed it... so yeah... If you guy are grammar freaks then don't read this... LOL. A couple of things are Listed below you must.. MUST READ THIS LIST BEFORE GOING ON TO THE REAL STORY...

THESE ARE RANDOM FACT TAT YOU WILL NEED 2 KNOW BEFORE READING THE STORY...

10 FACT ARE LISTED BELOW... READ IT AND THEN YOU MAY BEGIN.

1. Half demons, Full demons and Vampire are the same

2. Characters will have a semi-colen or have air quotes in talking to another character

see any song title with the artist its a ring tone/ text message

4. Halfa - half demon and half human

5. I go from P.O.V. to Character's P.O.V. if you guys don't like it well don't go reading this story lol...

6. Third P.O.V. and Normal P.O.V. are the same.

7. From time to time I might put new characters.

8. P.O.V. stands fro point of veiew.

9. If you guys are grammar freaks... then why are you guys reading this... Nah.. I'm kidding go ahead and read this...

10. From time to time there will be bad langue and naughty stuff...


	2. Chapter 2

Rain Castwilson  
Gender: Female Age: 18  
Orientation: Straight  
Nickname: Ra, Air  
Looks like: Jennifer Tisdale  
Friends : Ringo, Yasmin  
CC ( color of car ) : Volvo/ Silver  
Facts : lives with her sister Purple. Her dad died when she was eleven years old, mom kicked her out for having sex with her boyfriend Ryan in the living room on the floor. Senior in Ridgeway High ( I made up unless there's high school called that.) Works at Hollister.

Ringo Lee  
Gender: Female  
Age: 19  
Orientation: Straight  
Nickname : Ren  
Looks like: Taylor Momsen ( Jenny from gossip grl )  
CC ( color of car ) : Convertible / red  
Facts : Very rich. Senior in Ridgeway High. Works with Rain and Yasmin

Yasmin Lockwood  
Gender: Female  
Age: 18  
Orientation: Straight  
Nickname: Yas  
Looks like: Jodelle Feland  
CC ( color of car ) : Mini Cooper White with black stripes.  
Fact : lives with her mom. Dad died of a heart a attack. Senior in Ridgeway High. Works with Ringo and Rain.

Blaze Stoner  
Gender: Male  
Age: 18  
Orientation: Straight  
Power : controls fires  
Looks like: Tom Felton  
CC ( color of car ) : Porsche Red  
Facts : got kicked out of his uncle's house. Lives with his sister Megan. He is Halfa. Ake comes out when he really cares for people.

Ryan Bleaker  
Gender:male  
Age: 18 Orientation: Straight  
Nickname : Ray, Laker  
Fact : Parents died in a plane crash. Uncle Tom kicked him out for having sex. Senior in Ridgeway High. Part time job at Journals. He is a player.  
Looks like : Channing Tatum Car/ CC ( color of car ) : Lancer/ Blue

Purple Castwilson  
Gender: Female  
Age: 18 Orientation: Straight  
Nickname : Purp.  
Fact : lives with her twin sister Rain. Senior in Ridgeway High. Part time in Bed Bath & Beyond.  
Looks like : Sharni Vinson


	3. Chapter 3

Before I get started on this story I wanted to let you guys know that it has bad Language and bad words... SO I AM WARNING YOU GUYS...

CHAPTER 1 & 2

Chapter 1... Finding out

It was Saturday afternoon, around three. Rain was out of work. When she was in the parking lot she called her boyfriend to wish him happy six year month anniversary. When it went to his voice mail. She hung up and drove home. Once Ra got home, She took shower. After taking a shower, she called him again. it went to voice mail. After she left a message, she got dressed in a min skirt , neon purple halter top and purple chucks. She pulled out out of the drive way and drove to his house. An hour later, she was at his place. She got out of her car and walked across the street to get to his house. Once she was on his porch she called him. When it went to his voice mail again, she hung up and took out the spear key that he keeps under the flower pot. As she headed for his room, she notice that the lights were off. She went inside and decided to wake him up, by pulling the blanket gently. As she pulled the blanket gently, she was surprised to see him in bed but he was not alone. Underneath him was her sister, Purple. She couldn't believe it. Once it had sunk in her brain she silently and quietly walked out of the room before either of them noticed her presence. She put on her chucks and walked out the door. After she locked the door, she put the spear key back under the flower pot.

Ryan's P.O.V.  
I got off her and laid next to her. " that was um...  
" You know you can say it."  
" It was amazing and thanks and I haven't got laid since two months."  
" anytime... lets just say we are friend with benefits.  
" yeah but this is sort of - Her phone rang.

Get a Clue - Simon & Milo

" Hello?"  
" wanna hang at the mall."  
"okay Sky, I'm coming."  
After she got off the phone, she kissed him and said " Listen can you drive home because my friend is going to pick me up."  
" can't you stay with me please." I said with my hands rapped around her waist.  
"Ryan, isn't your fifth or six the anniversary with my sister " getting out of bed and looking for her skirt.  
" that's tomorrow." he said looking for his pants.  
" no... She told me its today." putting on her shoes.  
" fine I'll call her, after I get you home." while putting on my pants on.  
END OF RYAN'S P.O.V.

CHAPTER 2 POSSED BLAZE

Air's P.O.V.  
Once I put the flower pot was back to its place, I put my hoodie so it looked like I'm a guy. As I was walking down the steps with my headphones in my ears. My mind went crazy. How could he do this to me. On our sixth month anniversary. Why couldn't he wait until tonite. Of all the girls in the school in school. He just happened to fuck my sister. My thoughts were interrupted by me crashing into something hard.  
"Oof!"  
Opening my eyes, I saw that was lying on top of some dude, who had nice baby blue eyes. And his blondish hair was spiked up. I noticed our faces were only centimeters apart. I quickly got off him and my hoodie fell off. I quickly put it on so he wouldn't see my eyes are red from crying.  
Oh shite... He.. shit he knows that I'm a girl oh crap.  
After I helped him up, I said " I'm sorry... I.. wasn't watching where I was going."  
Just as he was about to respond I quickly walked across the street to my car.

Blaze's P.O.V.  
Once she walked away, I walk up the steps to Ryan's house and was about to ring the door bell when my stomach was hurting me.  
" oh no you don't." I whipser.  
" well buddy.. I'm coming out."  
" oh no you-it was too late, Ake had came out of me and started to control me walking toward her.

Third P.O.V.  
Air had opened her car door, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and said "y-yes?" in a shaking voice.  
" you okay.. you could um... use friend."  
" No I'm -Her phone rang.  
Hot Tottie - Usher ft JayZ She ignore it and said " I'm sorry... I bumped into you.. I um had a lot on my - she saw Ryan and Purple getting out of the house. She got in her car and said " I really have to go."  
Blaze turned around and saw that she was looking at his cousin and some girl.  
( Blaze's thought) How does she know Ryan? I wonder if she is his ex girlfriend.  
" um.. okay but ... how do you know my cousin Ryan?" asking her while she started her car.  
( Air's thought) shit what the heck do I tell him. That He was my boyfriend and the girl is my sister. I just caught them playing fork and spoony in bed. Her thoughts were interrupted.

" You okay?"  
"Uh? I um.. -

" Are you by any chance Air Castwilson?"

" Yes? why?"

"Oh."

" Oh what?" while butting on her seat belt.

He sigh and then said " um... nothing."

" No. TELL ME NOW BOY!" while she crossed her arms across her chest.

He put his hands in surrender and said " Ryan told me to meet you tonight at Max's restaurant and break up with you."

She sigh and then said " oh... What are you doing tonight."

" um.. Nothi- oh know you don't... Blaze... it was too late... Blaze took control.

" Me and you have dinner at Max's... cool?"

" Are you okay...um.. What's your name."

" I'm - Ake took control and said " I'm Ake... when I'm nice and when I don't care.. I'm- Blaze took control and said " names Blaze .. so I'll meet you at Max's tonight."

" No.. well meet in Max Brenner.. My friend works there and its lady's night in."

" cool."

After they exchanged numbers, He shut the door and started walking toward Ryan's house.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING THIS THIS BAD LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER!

* Yuki looks like Mizore Shirayuk from Rosario & Vampire when she is bitten. Ab's ( Ake and Blaze combine.) bed room.. picture a living room and a bedroom combine together with a plasma TV. Ab - Ake and Blaze's nickname since they are one person. Yuki's dress is a black dress it's above her knee and the zipper is at the - Cousin of Air. She looks like Boa the Korean singer. Ricky is her brother. Ricky - Looks like Shia LaBeouf.

CHAPTER 3 & 4

ChaChapter 3... Yuki gets bitten.

At Max Brenner..

Normal P.O.V.  
They were having a good time eating and getting to know each other. When the bill came, Ake said " I'll pay for the - Blaze took control and said " do you mind paying for this because I forgot my - Ake took control and said " No. I'll pay...Blaze don't come out of m- Blaze took control and said " pay for our dinner - Air kissed him and said " I'll pay for our dinner if you take me to the club. He smirked and said " okay."  
Once they were in the club, Called Rave. Blaze said " Lets have a race who could finish our drinks first." while grabbing her hand. The next thing you know they were in his house, in the his bedroom playing fork and spoony.

Yu's P.O.V.  
I woke up with a headache. I looked around the room and wonder why I'm not home in my bed. I then remembered that I was at the bar with Ake. I looked across and found him sleeping with no shirt no. I couldn't believe it.. I had sex with Ake and well I was sort of drunk. I then looked around and saw a pack of condoms on the night stand table. Well, at least we used protection. I got up and started to look for my dress. As I found my dress on the floor. I started getting dress when I heard his voice saying nice thong. I turned around and saw him getting out of bed.  
" Nice boxers." He looked down at his boxers and then said " um... Okay you caught me.. I like x-men."  
I laughed and then said "its okay.. Ab's... anyways.. Can you drive me - my phone rang. Zingy- Ak'Sent started playing.  
" your phone is over there on the table." while helping me with the zipper on my dress.  
" thanks."  
As I looked at the caller id.. I pressed ignored it and said " do you know where my shoes are... can I have aspirin. He went into his bathroom and hand me the aspirin with a glass of sink water.  
" sink water really?"  
" hey I'm cold and I'm lazy to fetch you some water." I sigh and then said "fine."  
After I gulped down the water, he said " you can't avoid my cousin and your sister."  
I sigh and then said " fine.. I'll talk to her to-my phone rang again. Freak the freak out - Victorious I answer it.  
" hello?"  
" Melody's in the hospital.. Air . come quick."  
" okay.. Ricky."  
Once I hung up, I heard the shower being turned on.

Third P.O.V.  
When they arrived at the hospital, Air opened the car door and said " thanks.. um.. you ain't going to tell Ryan.. right?"  
" about what?" while smirking.  
" um cool..I might um need a ride later."  
" um sure... just call."  
" thanks... again for the ride."  
Once she walked in the hospital, he drove away. When Ricky had dropped off Air he said "So when do I get meet your boyfriend.

" my boyfriend? Oh Ryan yeah um... When your sister is out of her cast."

"Come on... how about tomorrow for dinner."

Air sigh and said " fine."

The next day at school during History class. ( Yuki sat by the doorway in the class room. Air sits by the window, Ringo is behind Air. Purple sits two seats away from Yuki. Ryan sits in teh middle row. There are 5 rows of six.)  
In History class, Yu was texting Ren and Air about her what happen during the weekend. After Yu send the picture to Ringo and Yasmin.

_Ren's text to Air: I can't believe they didn't notice your presence_  
_Yas's text to Air : of all the girls in the schools.. I can't believe it was your sister._  
_Air's text to them : I know... I'm going to break up with _- a new message had popped up on her phone. It read : _Hey... Air... want to get coffee right now.  
Air's text to him : I'm school... don't you have school?  
Ake's text to her: How about if I get you out of school... wait you go to school with my cousin.  
Air : yeah but one one condition.  
Ake's text to her: what is it?_  
_Air's text to him: get my friends out of here too.  
Ake : Fine, what's there last names... but they have to own me something.  
Air : I'll text them and then once you meet them you could tell them what they own you.  
Ake: okay.. their last names... i have the school's number.  
Air's text to him : Lee and Lockwood._

After she text him, she text Ren and Yas saying that they are gonna be called in the office. When Ren and Air was about to text Air back an announcement was being made. "Miss Castwilson, Miss Lee, and Miss Lockwood please come to the office" Ryan was shocked and Purple was shocked too. As Yu was getting her stuff, Ryan said " what did you do?"  
" I'll text about it later." and then she walked out with Ren and Air. Once they were out of the school, Air saw him leaning on his car across the street. " So.. where is Ake." " Look across the street... guys." Ringo and Air were shocked to see some cool guy leaning on his car.  
" that guy that is leaning on the porch is Ryan's cousin!"  
" yeah but you guys own him something because I told him to get you guys out too."  
Just as Ringo was about to say something, Ake said " Hey... Air and.. her friends."

After she introduced them to him, Ake said " Would you guys like to join me and Air for some coffee?" while putting his hand around Air's wasit. Ren and Yas got the hint that Ake wanted to spend they day together.  
" Um.. someother time.. Ake, thanks for getting us out of class... I'll call you later Rain." Ren said and then left. Yas then said " yeah.. someother time... And thanks.. I'll call you" After they left, Ake said " Now I have you all to myself."  
" yeah you do but... can we meet up at Java's in like n hour... I would like to get out of my school uniform."  
" babe.. I Like you wearing your school uniform." She punched him in the arm and said " How about if I wear Black mini skirt and a hotler top."  
"um.. Okay."  
" Okay I'll meet you in Java's."

Once they were in Java's, she got a text from Purple. Yu ignored the text and said " so you never answered my question."  
" Well I um... Let me take you to my secret place?"  
Once they were in the forest, Yu said " this is your secret place?"  
" No, were almost there."  
Ake lead her down a brook, and there was a sky blue and white gazebo. As she walked in the gazebo, he said " Like the view." from behind her.  
" Yes its so.. - He bit her neck.  
"AHHH!" she screamed. She punch him in the gut and then said "what the fuck. You fucking bite me.. why."  
Just as he opened his mouth, she fainted.

**Chapter 4**  
Third P.O.V. ( Lunch time at school) Ryan and Purple were in the cafeteria. They sat there lost in thought. Their friend Eric said " you guys gonna eat that?" Ryan and Purple said " uh?" at the same time. Eric's girlfriend Lane, laughed and then said " So do you guys know why your sister and her friends were called to the office."  
Purple said " I have no clue.. She has always been a goody goody girl never bad." while opening her can of soda. Just as Lane was about to say something the bell rang. In math class, Purp and Ryan were sex texting. When Purp was about to reply the teacher walked in and said " okay class have a seat and lets begin our lesson."

Ryan's P.O.V.  
When school was out, I put my stuff away in my locker. After I shut my locker I called Air. When It went to her voice mail, I left her one and went home.

Third P.O.V.  
Ake caught Yu before she fell. Ake then put her in the passenger side and bucked her up. Once he got in the driver's side, her phone rang. You wanna leave -MMV ( look on you tube) He was about to answer it when Blaze took control and shut off the phone. Ake took control and was about to turn back on he phone when Blaze said " it was Ryan."

Yu's P.O.V.  
I work up the next day and started wondering how am I on my bed if I was at the gazeboo with Ab's yesterday. I got out out of bed and was just about to rub my face when I felt some paper stuck on my forehead. I took it off me and read it. It read :_ look on the side of the bed_. I looked at the other side of the bed and found an enlovpe with my name on it. I took the envelope opened it.

_Dear Air,_  
_I am so sorry that Blaze bit you. He does that to every girl that Ryan made me brake up with. I know but it may seem bad but um... I am sorry. If you feel weird you have to let me know... because well... I um... Okay look I'll call you and later... I told your sister that you were drunk and well she believed me so you don't have to worry about school today. Um...promise me when you look in the mirror don't scream. _

_Ake_

After I read the letter my mind kept on wondering what does he mean don't scream when I look in the mirror. Two minutes later I ran to the bathroom mirror. I stare deep into the mirror and gasp. The person in the mirror is not me. She had purple hair color but her eyes are the same. I was freaking out. How do I have purple hair if I didn't dye my ... the phone rang. I got out of the bathroom and went to my living room to see who was calling. It was my sister. I ignore it because I didn't want to talk to her. Once she left a message on the machine, I delete it and called Ake. When it went to his voice mail, I left him an sort of angry voice mail on his phone. I hung up and took a shower.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING BAD LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER AGAIN!

* Jakie Walker is the cousin of Air. She looks like Elise Gatien. She is a demon witch. Her power is telekinesis. Her nickname is Jay.  
*Fitz Walker is the brother of Yasmin. He is 20 years old. Nickname is Fin. He looks like Aaron Johson.* Eric - boyfriend of Purple. Looks like Hayami Mokomichi ( guy from this dramma called Absolute Boyfriend)  
*Air discovered that she being psychic and can read people's thoughts... Charter's thought will be you'll know it when you see it... Purple is older then Air. I forgot to add that in. Purple and Air have the same birthday. Just an hour difference.  
* Air and Rain are the same people.

**Chapter 5 & 6**

**Third P.O.V.**

Ake laid next to his ex-girlfriend, Jakie in his bed. They were both trying to catch their breath. She faced him and said " okay what has gotten you fired up... we always have one round of sex... not two rounds."

He sigh and said " well .. could you um... Blaze took control of his body and said " I bit Ryan's ex girlfriend and I need you help.. are you happy now."

Jay laughed and said " whats her name."

Ake took control back of his body and said " its Air Castwilson."

She gasped. Ake sat up and said " why do you know her."

" yeah.. she is my cousin... great I have a demon cousin." while playfully punched him.

" Well ain't you gonna ... her phone rang.

Greatest Story Ever told - Oliver James

She got out of bed and headed to the couch where her purse was. He got out of bed too and started to look for his pants. Once they were dressed and after he had drop her off at her house, he called Air.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**  
Once I was home trying to do homework, my mind wonder why Air's cell phone is off. I stopped on my math problem and tried calling her again. When it went to her answering machine, I left a message. Once I hung up I took a shower. Once I was out of the shower, my phone rang.

Love me or let me go - Avery

I quickly picked up.

" hey Purp."

" Ryan, um where are you."

" I'm bout to go to work why?"

" oh... um.. never mind."

" No what is it .. I'll tell my boss that I'll be a little late."

" well.. I was wondering if you can check on Air because I'm working over time tonite."

" do you know how many beer she had yesterday."

" Nope. Ask Ake probably he knows."

As I was about to ask Purp if Ake had driven Air home, she hung up; I hung up, too and then called my cousin, Ake.

**Third P.O.V.**  
Air pulled in Ake fast. After she locked the door, she turned around fast.

" You better start fucking explaining why do I have fucking purple hair." While pulling her hoodie off. Just as he was about to reply. His cell phone rang.

Tiger song - Hangover

Ake ignored it and said " Do you have a special necklace... that you never take off.. well you take it off before taking a shower and then put it back on... actually do you believe in -

Jar of hearts - Christina Perri

" Hey wat up Rin." while moving to the couch.

" hey want to go shopping with me and Air."

" can we go tomorrow because um... He coughed trying to get her attention.

" Tomorrow because um.. random ( ex boyfriend come over.)

"oh.. okay."

Once Yu hung up. she said " um what does that have to do with my hair being purple."

" um... I have this um... gem that will make you look like your old self but it has to be on a lucky charm or on any jewelry and you must wear it at all times... or -

Ding dong .

Air put on her hoodie and peeked at the window. She then glanced at Ake and said " How long does it take for you to install the gem in my necklace."

" about an hour... if you have a hot glue gum... thirty minutes."

Rain sigh and then said " what happens if I don't wear it every day." while getting up from the couch and walking up the stairs. He followed her. Just as she was about to opened her bed room door his phone rang.

Hello Seattle - Owl City

Ake looked at his phone and said " you don't mind if I take -

Ring ring.

Air: yeah .. I'll go who is that. She went down stairs and made her way to the couch. She and looked at the caller id on her house phone and then satrted to make coffee.

**Ryan's P.O.V.**  
I waited there for Air to opened her door. When there was no answer I called her cell phone. When it went straight to her voice mail, I hung up and called her house phone. When it went to her machine I left a message and started to walk to my car. As I got to work, Ricky said " dude, you okay you have been sapced out."

" uh?"

" you put the wrong shoe in the box."

I looked at the box, It had a left converse blue and a left converse pink.

I took it out and said " sorry.. its just... I broke up with Air and I didn't tell her sister that I broke up with YAir about four days ago."

" so?"

" so?... I kind of fell that I need to tell Purple the truth."

" uh?I don't care."

" your a jerk."

" what you gonna do.. I'm still your friend."  
" yeah.. lets finsih this so that I can check up on her."  
Ricky laughed and then said " fine."

**Chapter 6: Air discovering stuff...**

**Normal P.O.V.**  
Ake and Rain were in her kitchen having coffee. after he stirred sugar in his coffee. " So.. was that your gir...your friend... was it your friend on the phone on the phone... I mean.. I'm sorry I shouldn't be asking." Ake laughed and said " No its.. my ex girlfriend's brother who happens to be your cousin... I mean... AHH shoot. Air stayed quite for a minute. Then she said " Wow... it took you about three days and four minutes."

" uh?" " Do you remember a girl name Kiroo."  
" yeah... yeah but that was four or five years ... your Kiroo?...why did you change your name ?"  
" why did you bit her?  
Ake : you can't answer my question with another question?  
Rain: you can't control me? while she crossed her arms on her chest. Just as Ake had opened his mouth, the door bell rang. Rain got up and said " I wonder who can that ... she zone out. After Ake poked her for the fifth r sixth time, she said " what?"  
" you zone out."  
" I did... oh well um... can you see if its my sister is outside."  
Ake : its your house not mine. Rain sigh and said " but if its Ryan... you have to exit the back door."  
" fine."  
Air put both of cups in the sink, and they went to the living room. She gasped when she looked at who was at the door. She turned to him and said " can you do me favor."

" shoot, your favor."

" Stay here until I text you."  
He sigh and said " fine but own me a cookie."  
" how about ice cream."

" deal.. you paying for it."

Rain laughed and then went upstairs.

**At the hospital...**  
Jakie was there in the room in bed. She had a broken right arm. Fin was sitting next to her signing her cast. Purple and Air had walked in. Purple : how you felling... while handing daisy flowers to Fin.  
Fin : thanks... taking the flowers and putting them in the vase.  
Rain : How did you brake your arm?  
Just as Jakie was about to answer Air's question, Finn said " when do I get to meet your boyfriend... Kevin."  
Jakie sat up and said " Kevin?... Oh... I'll text him later... I think he is at work."  
Purple : I know.. why don't we have dinner ... Me and my boyfriend, Eric. Jakie and her boyfriend Fin and his girlfriend and Rain and Ryan."  
Just as Rain and Jakie were about to say something, Fin said " yeah that would be great... I'll call her right later... I have to go I don't want to be later for work."  
It was quite for a while, Then Purple got a text from her boyfriend.  
" well I've got to go."  
Jakie: what ? oh ... okay.  
Rain: have fun.  
Once they were alone in the room, Jakie told her everything and began crying. Rain wiped her tears away and said " everything will be- Rain's zone out because her psychic power had kicked in.

PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT... THANKS


End file.
